Conventional computer workstations that are intended to be sat at and desks for standing at are known. In some workplace situations such as “hoteling,” or office sharing, different people work at the same workstation. One problem with such a situation is that some people prefer to stand while working at a computer while some prefer to sit. Furthermore, some people prefer to work at a computer while standing some parts of the day and sitting other parts of the day. For some, these periods of sitting and periods of standing while working can be alternated multiple times during a day.
A problem with conventional workstations and desks is that they cannot be easily worked at by someone standing.
Another problem with conventional workstations is that they cannot be easily converted between a seated configuration and a standing configuration.
A problem with conventional standing desks is that they are not configured to operate in tandem with a conventional desk.
Another problem with conventional standing desks is that they can be complicated and expensive to manufacture.